Slimes
This page is for the slimes found within the Hive storyline. For slimes that resemble characters of others media (that currently doesn't have any pictures), see Hive Slimes. Slimes are creatures that become existent within the world. They are generally round-shaped with squishy bodies and two small black eyes. Beginning Slimes become living creatures years after the initial occurrence of Modern Ragnarok Wars. They were born after magic become part of the Earth's atmosphere. Depending on the amount, environment and other contributing factors, different types of slime can be formed. For instance, forest slimes are commonly found within forests and jungles, as the lush green color of trees become a factor of the creation of slimes. Most of them also have leaves and other objects related to nature that are found above their heads. Another example, undead slimes were formed within the rotting carcass of dead bodies. These have rotting flesh above their heads, and have "stiches" all around their body. Color slimes, being the less-developed versions, can be created almost everywhere, although they will still need required factors in order to turn as fully developed "wild" slimes. Shell slimes, similar to the first types, were born eventually. Instead of being created from their environment, they appear to inhabit what could be their shells. Apart from that protection, they just act like normal slimes. As time passes by, some slimes become sophisticated in that they act like humans: they form organizations, establish governments, and even use human weapons. They are commonly referred as civil slimes. There also some slimes that create some sort of belief movement. Due to their vowing to the darkness as they belief was the one that brings them into existence, they referred themselves as dark sect slimes. In the Cosmo-Void, slimes are much older compared to their Earth counterparts. Instead of born from magic, they are created with unknown elements, although some sports a bit of magic essence, which probably may came from other Cosmo-Void entities such as monoliths and mimics. Behavior Most "wild" slimes are neutral in relations towards humans. They do not attack unless they were provoked due to disturbance or for self-protection. Usually, slimes pounce onto their targets as their main form of attack. However, stronger variations of slimes may use other types of attack, such as covering in thorns in case of thornbush slimes, binding their targets by mummy slimes, and even summoning more slimes for the case of necromancy slimes. Civil slimes, on the other hand, are far more aggressive on humans. They have a common mindset that humans are going to eradicate all slimes, and so they must fight back and eradicate mankind first. As such, they do not hesitate to attack humans, whether their target/s is/are armed or not. Dark sect slimes share the same attitude, but instead of just destroying humans, they attempt to capture them for their sacrifices. Cosmo-Void slimes are somewhat neutral like wild slimes. However, due to them being not aware of their surroundings (if they wandered on the earth through a portal) or unable to recognize something being part of Cosmo-Void, they have a tendency to attack and destroy it as fast as they could. Gloops, similar creatures to slimes, are the main predator, who feast upon their bodies. Wild slimes usually run away from gloops, although stronger ones may try to fight back, depending on the situation. Civil and dark sect slimes mostly defend themselves and attack gloops, and they are very rarely seen running from gloops. Cosmo-Void slimes are neutral to gloops upon first seeing, and they only retaliate if they feel something wrong about them, despite that gloops do not and cannot eat Cosmo-Void slimes. Notable Slimes Wild Slimes * Leafasquish, a green leafy slime living in Humming Woods although sometimes ending up in other areas. * Frostiblob, a frostbite slime living in Novamelt Plainberg who has more terrible sense of direction than Leafasquish. * Mohoblobma, a red melter slime living in Magmamount Isle as a popular entity among orc inhabitants. * Rotsquishing, a bone piler slime living in Helopazra Memorial Park as Fillon's part time assistant. * Brickaslimcon, a pyramidhead slime wandering back and forth in Kosla Civa Hotlands and Deathraise Sands. * Dustoblobix, a black sludge slime living around Talionis Factory, who wants the sight of nature which cannot be touch by her. * Oosgaztri, an air diver slime living in Skydome Citadels as Luxio's "pet". * Shadeblob, an umbrella shell slime. * Slimprima, the currently known existing prism slime. Civil Slimes * Comaoozer, the current leader of the civil slimes who shows no mercy towards humans. * Magislima, a mage slime of the civil slimes holding the exclusive title of "Master Archmage". * Curoozaject, a doctor slime of the civil slimes whose clumsiness is a major headache. * Fascoblobist, a captain of the civil slimes (that is also a mortar slime) who was an idealist of fascism. * Distanslimo, a high-ranking sniper slime of the civil slimes who often acts as lone wolf. Dark Sect Slime * Vudobloblen, the founder and leader of the dark sect slime who proposes the use of sacrifices to empower themselves. Other * Oozocotana, a special slime accidentally created by Nadia and Castro.